Light Shadus
Light Shadus Is an alternate persona of Shadus who was born after a duel with a corrupted Toa, Skatos. Biography Light Shadus, along with Kage, was created by a fusion of the energies of Shadus and Skatos during their battle. Because of his more peaceful personalility, he has joined the Vanguard to protect New Atero from it's various threats. Light Shadus had joined Kage and Shadus to form the Kaita Midnight to take down Solorok although their plan was unsuccessful, as the space-warping titan easily put down the kaita with a Darkspace blast. However, the Kaita managed to score an attack on Velika (Bionicle the Next Chapter) with a Dark Ichor shot, putting the Great Being down, and allowing Solorok to land the finishing blow. Attempting to deal with the newfound king of the Empire, Midnight barraged Solorok with Shadow blasts, but Solorok locked Midnight in a dream by shifting his mental space with Darkspace. Trapped in the dream, the Kaita was incapicatated until Sylah and Rahzahkea came to the Fortress. After exiting the dream, the Kaita forcefully ejected back into the components. Later, after Sylah was captured by Kairus, Shadus and Kage met up with Light again in order to form Midnight to rescue Sylah, but they were intervened by the appearance of Ticeli who Vashari had suspicious feeling about. Eventually the Toa went to the Tower to see The Wrathbringer's threat. The Vanguard recieved the Willpower Blades from Genesis, and shortly after fought his armor which had been possessed by Velika's spirit. The group was able to shatter the armor (Valla contributing the final blow) and headed to the second host. The second host's domain, the Almighty, was an arena set in a desolate wasteland version of Okoto. The group broke the Almighty's mask and headed to the lair of the final host, Kiyara himself. After the Tower Light Shadus had been on Spherus Magna during the event of Torrgo's appearance outside of New Atero. He was one of the Toa who helped deal with the Hounds on Torrgo's ecosystem. Light Shadus also joined the Vanguard on their trip to the Lost Continent. Personality and Traits Due to his persona being stemmed from Shadus, he is a powerful fighter, as well has having a rock solid determination which sets him as one of the Vanguard. However, due to Shadus' potentially weak light side, Light Shadus isn't as strong as the others in the Shadus Trio, as well as being more passive and calm. Appearance Due to him being an energy being, he appears as a glowing body in the form of a Toa. He is tangible enough to be harmed by energy or physical attacks, but it is unknown whether mental attacks work on him. He is also able to form Midnight kaita by merging with Kage and Shadus which is a physical being. Powers and Abilities Light Shadus is an energy being with Light powers. It is unknown if he has other powers. Category:Characters Category:Bionicle the Next Chapter